


Subject G256

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Running experiments on monsters and demons is all well and good...Well... that is until they grow bored of humouring you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Subject G256

Subject G256 barely flinches as a fist collides with its jaw, slamming its head against the wall it was chained to. It pokes at the blood pouring from their split lip, grinning sharply at the man shaking out his hand.

“Never mind.” He growls, stepping back and attempting to tower over the subject, shoulders stiff as an uncomfortable chill runs down his spin. He remembers being brought in to get a reaction out of the subject, remembers seeing the long dark hair and sharp facial features for the first time, a wicked set of teeth grinning at him. He remembers feeling dread settle low in his stomach but paying it no mind. “We’ll get what we want out of you eventually.” He says, glancing towards the researchers hiding behind him, watching him and the subject interact carefully. 

“You don’t know what I am… do you?” The subject laughs, voice a low rasp as it turns it’s strikingly white eyes on him, mouth seemingly growing wider and wider, revealing more and more sharp teeth in the back of its maw. “What I’m capable of?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out. Perhaps you’d like to cooperate?”

“Ohhh.” They wheeze, chuckling low in their throat. “I don’t think you want that.”

“What exactly are you?”

“Me? Dear  _ child,  _ I am all and nothing. I am all of your hopes that died and the dreams that lay crushed beneath your heel.” It tilts its head to a painful looking degree, maintaining eye contact with the man, making him step back in alarm, hand flying to the pistol at his side. “I am fear and pain and torment. I am everything that exists inside of you and oh so much more. I am what you see when you’re all alone, with nothing more than your imagination to keep you company.” It leans forward as far as it can, eyes slowly bleeding red as its voice shifts, becoming more gravely, it’s note sending a sharp pang through the man’s head. “I, foolish child, am the one with my hand around your heart, just waiting to squeeze. I wonder how long it’ll take for the life to drain from your eyes? How long will you lay gasping in my clutches before I finally decide that I’m done playing with my new toy?”

“And yet… I make you bleed and bruise and break.” The man snarls, fear gripping at his chest like claws as the researchers begin to murmur anxiously. “I can hurt you. I can  _ kill-“ _

“You think you’re above me? You think that you’ve won? No, you insolent mortal. I’ve been letting you have your fun. It’s amusing really. Seeing how confident you get. How proud you are of your little accomplishments.” The subject cackles, and in the back of his mind, the man feels something pull tight. “It’d be adorable if it wasn’t so  _ fucking _ pathetic.”

Wordlessly, the man raises his gun and fires several shots into the subjects shoulders, grinning maniacally. But he falters as the creature simply looks down at its wounds, almost seeming bored with the whole situation. “Arrogance always has been humanity’s greatest sin.”

There’s the sound of metal breaking and before he can respond, the man feels something  _ snap _ in his mind before the world turns black, leaving him oblivious to grey walls that slowly becoming stained red.


End file.
